Never Alone
by changeofheart505
Summary: All they needed was someone to care for. Someone to protect. Someone who'd listen. Was that too much to ask for? One little girl is the key. but when the Ministry and Voldemort both seek her out, they'll do everything in their power to protect her. And who's Yamaro? Will love blossom along the way? Orphanshipping! HarryP.x EdoP. slight RonW.xHermioneG.
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbor

Never Alone

**Sakura: YAY! NEW FICCIE! ^_^**

**Yami Sakura: Another one? You have 4 up, that aren't even done! AND YOU PUT UP A NEW ONE?! *huff, puff***

**Sakura: Yes… my first orphanshipping fic to be exact. And the pairing *goes to two spinning wheels, like from a carnival, and spins them***

**Yami Sakura: Well?**

**Sakura: Harry Potter and… *looks at YGO wheel* Huh, how appropriate…**

**Yami Sakura: WHO?!**

**Sakura: EDO!**

**Edo: Why me?! And why are you using my Japanese name?**

**Sakura: I'm using Aster as your baby sister's name! ^_^**

**Edo: So I'm the guy, and_ the girl_. Whoo hoo! -_-***

**Sakura: I know you're being sarcastic, hmph! *crosses arms like a five year old***

**Edo: Sakura doesn't own GX, or Harry Potter. This is her first try on orphanshipping… tell her it's an awful idea!**

**Sakura: Do it and you'll regret it, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! ^_^**

**Japanese**

**Spells**

Parseltongue

Chapter 1: New neighbor.

Harry Potter woke up. He looked up at the ceiling of his room. 'Five… four… three… two… one…' he counted down, and as soon as he hit one…

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"Wake up boy! We have some new neighbors! As much as I want to leave you here, it wouldn't look right if we did! Now move it!" His uncle, Vernon (A/n is that how you spell it? I'm not sure if it's Vermon… pfft!)

Harry groaned, but rolled over. So much for extra sleep. He got up, and threw on whatever he could find. Opening the door, he saw his cousin, Dudley, aunt Petunia, and Vernon, all fancied up. Harry was wearing more casual clothing. A t-shirt, some faded black jeans, an old pair of sketchers (A/n I have no idea what shoe brands were available, so go along with it, please?) and his black jacket. Vernon scowled, but nodded his approval. Maybe he was going to lie about Harry being his nephew? Harry shook that thought. They _could_ have done it, but they never had. But, the possibility was still there. They walked for a short while, before Petunia knocked on a white door. The door opened, and little girl, age eleven probably, opened the door. Her hair was a soft silver, and fell to her rib cage.

"Hi! I'm Aster. Aster Phoenix," she said. She jumped on the ball of her heals, and soft laughter was heard. A boy about Harry's age came out.

"Aster, don't scare the neighbors." He said. The girl pouted, but smiled quickly, "sorry, I'm Edo. Her older brother and guardian. Please, come in." He stepped aside, and the Dursleys, liking them already, went inside. But Harry hesitated, before he too, went in. Edo smiled, and sat down on a light blue futon. He looked at Harry, and smiled. Harry turned, and blushed. 'He's a guy!' Harry thought, 'I only like girls. Right?' He had to admit, the blue eyes, silver hair, Edo was an angel. His sister as well. The little girl started to wave something around, a silver stick. Harry grinned, while the Dursleys were horrified. Edo smiled, and took it from her.

"HEY!" Aster whined. Edo laughed, and ruffled her hair.

**"Last time you waved that around, you caused a blizzard**!"Edo reminded her. Aster pouted, but apologized. 'It's not possible, is it?' Harry thought. Edo gave Aster back the stick. Harry decided to ask what they were thinking, they being him and the Dursleys.

"Is that… a wand? Or is it just a stick. Painted silver?" Edo smiled.

"Yes, it's a wand. Silver gold, flame of the Miracle's Phoenix, six inches. It was made in the coldest and warmest place lost to Earth." Edo said, "but, I can't tell you were it is."

"Oh, look we must go!" Petunia said.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked.

"Stay if you like, we don't-"

"He can stay alright, he can live here! I don't want you back in our house boy!" With that the Dursleys left. Harry was shocked. He was just kicked out of his house. A few minutes later, a thud was heard from outside. All his stuff was there. 'That was fast,' he thought.

"I'll prepare the guestroom, stay as long as you like." Edo said, standing, and going up a flight of stairs. Aster looked at Harry. Her blue orbs shone with curiosity. She climbed up to his lap, and looked into his green eyes.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" She asked. Harry nodded, "can you tell me about Hogwarts? Brother and I are going to go there!"

"It's… fantastic!" And with that he told the small girl all about Hogwarts, excited for the day they go…

**Sakura: First chapter, done! Yay!**

**Edo: So, how old am I?**

**Sakura: I'm guessing… sixteen? Tell me if I'm wrong here.**

**Edo: review.**

**Sakura: REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Dream After All

Never Alone

**Sakura: Chapter 2! YAY! ^_^**

**Edo: You had sugar again… didn't you?**

**Sakura: YUP! ^_^**

**Aster: I want sugar! _SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR!_**

**Edo: Why me?**

**Yami Sakura: Sakura, a.k.a changeofheart505, doesn't own GX, or Harry Potter. She does own several plush toys, none, of which are her favorite anime characters… pity her…**

**Sakura: So, on with the fic! Oh! Btw… this fic begins with Harry, Edo and Aster, and then goes to the OoTP, with Hermione, Ron, etc. This takes place during his sixth year. I didn't mention this last time, did I? Oh well, now you know!**

**Japanese**

**Spells**

Parseltongue

Chapter 2: Not a dream after all

Harry groaned as the sun hit his face. He just had the weirdest dream… he was kicked out of his last home, and into the house of two total strangers who were transferring to Hogwarts. Yeah right, that was just a dream. He slammed his hand on the bedside table next to his bed, and put on his glasses. The room he was in was completely different. It was painted light blue, the bed was pretty big, and he couldn't hear the Dursley's anymore… IT WAS A MIRACLE! THEY DISAPPEARED! WOO HOO! Harry heard a knock, and hesitated before answering.

"Come in…" he said, uncertain if he should still be celebrating. Edo Phoenix poked his head in, and smiled at the boy who was a year older than him. (A/n Yeah… no questions, I have no idea why I did it like this…)

"Morning Harry, slept well I presume?" Edo asked, and Harry nodded. Suddenly a small blur of pale blue, silver, and white gold flew into his room. Aster Phoenix, eleven year old sister of Edo Phoenix. Her indigo blue eyes shone with joy. Harry looked at what she wore. It was interesting if you asked him. A silk skirt that reached her ankles, the top was similar to a kimono's, only Harry could see you crossed it from the front to back and back to the front. It also looked like the whole thing was made from silk. The girls long hair was loose today, and cascaded down her back in waves and a few stubborn curls (A/n That's actually how my hair is! LOL!)

"So, Harry-kun, we're we going?" She asked. Edo shook his head, smiled and left Harry with the younger child. He had to make breakfast, and besides, he trusted Harry with his sister.

"Wait, so this isn't a dream?" Harry finally realized. Aster giggled, and pulled him into her room. The pale gold colors, the vibrant silver-blues, and the splash of white here and there, well he was right about her being an angel. He smiled at the girl who came up to him, cuddling a plushy, in the shape of a phoenix.

"BREAKFAST!" Edo called. Aster ran out quickly, and Harry decided to write his friends quickly. Maybe they knew something about this, if not… well then it's gonna be one heck of a surprise…

"Okay, let's see, paper, paper, paper, pa- AH HA!" He held out a piece of paper, and quickly wrote. Giving Hedgewig a treat and the letter, he send it off…

_AT THE ORDER of THE PHOENIX…_

Ron Weasly ran after his twin brothers, Fred and George. They had stolen his essay for potions… which he was only doing to make Hermione Granger happy. They kept on running as the Order of the Phoenix looked on amused. Especially Snape. This was enough to make him smile slightly… well it was more of smirk. Then peace came when Ginny Weasly ran in waving a letter.

"HARRY SENT A LETTER!" She yelled. She waved said letter in her hand. Sirius Black looked up at her. (A/n In my fic he's alive, but really weak. They managed to get him out of wherever it is he was.) He smiled, and took the letter, ripping it open. He read the letter, and chuckled. Albus Dumbledore looked at him, and showed interest in the letter. Sirius feeling the eyes on him, cleared his throat and read the letter.

_"Dear Ron, Hermione, Sirius and the rest,_

_Well, I have some interesting news for you all. One, the Dursley's kicked me out of the house, and into the arms of some new neighbors. There are two, a boy about our age, and a girl who should be a first year in Hogwarts. Their names are Edo and Aster. They just moved in. Edo is about sixteen, maybe fifteen. Aster's eleven. They both have silvver hair and eyes. Edo wears suits and Aster the... most interesting type of dress I've ever seen. It was silk, and kind of like a Japanese kimono, well I think that's what it's called..._

_ Two, they said they're transferring to Hogwarts. Edo will be in his sixth year, and Aster, surprisingly if you ask me, in her third… honestly don't ask me how, I have no idea… _

_Anyways, I love being with them. They understand me, and I see them as good friends. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, and I know you'll like them as much as I do._

_Oh yeah, one more thing, I just wanted to know how everything was. Write back soon._

_Harry."_

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. He just smiled.

"So, is it true? And why is the girl a third year if she's only eleven?" Molly Weasly asked what everyone was wondering.

"I have a reason for having them coming. Two actually. Which would you like to hear first?" He asked, looking at them.

"The second." Arthur Weasly finally said.

"They are the second cousins of Sybill Trawleney. But she sees them as a niece and nephew." Everyone looked shocked. Trawleney had other family members?!

"W-what's the first?" Hermione asked.

"Both, especially the younger, Aster, are in great danger. Not only from someone she knows, but from the Ministry and Voldemort." Everyone shuddered at the name.

"But, oh Albus why?" Molly asked. Dumbledore looked at her, a sad gleam in his eyes.

"They aren't wizards Molly…"

**Sakura: Done! YAY!**

**Aster: Review!**

**Harry: At least Sirius is alive… please tell _she_ isn't alive too!**

**Sakura: NEVER! Review, and get a super awesome Wind Breaker Spell card! Lol! Sephiroth joke!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampires,merpeople

Never alone

**Sakura: I started to write this chapter over break, but never finished it. This goes chapter goes back with Harry, Edo, and Aster. It explains how Edo and Aster are magical without being wizards, and goes back to OoTP. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3: Vampires, merpeople, angels, and genies?!

When he finished writing his letter, Harry went into the kitchen only to find it empty. There was a note left to him.

'Harry-kun, we left you breakfast. I went to the store, Aster's outside.

Edo.'

Harry smiled at the plate at the plate of flapjacks, bacon, scrambled eggs, and the glass of orange juice left for him. He ate quickly and went outside. He spotted Aster playing with a small garter snake. He overheard the snake complaining to the girl on how he got no respect. How snakes were misjudged because of stupid reasons. Aster just nodded and told him not to worry, those people were just stupid. He walked up to them and frowned when the snake called him a stupid human. It didn't help that Aster laughed when he was insulted, but he brushed it off. She was only a little kid.

"So, Harry-kun, why weren't you at breakfast?" Aster asked. She looked at Harry, and then back at the snake. She waved goodbye to him as he slithered away. She then turned back to Harry, who blinked in shocked at how big her eyes suddenly were. He shook his head, and coughed awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going over to the park… so tell Edo, I'll be back in a few minutes…" he left quickly. Aster shrugged and went back inside…

Harry sighed. He wondered why Aster had looked at him with such a hungry look. She was too young for the first thing he thought of.(A/N Yes you perverts, I'm talking about sex!) And Edo did feed her, so it wasn't option two either. He wondered why else she would stare at him like that. He knew it wasn't a fangirl stare, she looked at him with the same looked she gave Edo. Harry saw a shadow and sighed.

"Hello Potty how's life with your new boyfriend? Or are you dating his little sister?" Dudley taunted. Or at least tried to. Harry growled and got up. Edo should be back by now. If not, well he was sure aster had more questions about Hogwarts. However Dudley and his moronic gang of idiots weren't letting him go that easily.

"Move it Porky!" he snapped. Dudley laughed, as if the name wasn't insulting to him, which it wasn't… it was insulting to pigs and all animals in the pork family everywhere. Some of Dudley's friends got behind Harry, one got on either side of him, and Dudley in front of him. Harry quickly did something he knew, well hoped, would work.

"Hello Hagrid! What?! I can't hear you!" he yelled waving to a tree. Dudley and his friends looked around and saw nothing. By this time Harry was yelling in another direction.

"Ron! Is it true?! I can use use magic whenever I want to?! Yes! I've always wanted to transfigure Dudley into a pig! I'll try on right now on his friends!" Dudley's friends backed away and ran to beat "Ron" into a bloody pulp. Harry took this time to run off. He didn't get too far, he ended up on the ground with a bloody nose. Dudley had hurled rock at his face when he was checking for any signs of traffic before heading over to Phoenix's home. He swore and ran across the road. He unfortunately, ran into Edo.

"Harry! You're bleeding, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… uh Edo what's wrong?" Harry asked. He noticed the boy hadn't stopped staring at him for a bit, and to be honest, it was creeping Harry out.

"I'm sorry, but you smell so good. Your blood, it smells so sweet. Forgive me harry, but I need to do have taste. You see I'm part vampire." (A/N this line was inspired by episode one of Rosario+Vampire) With that, Edo bit into the left side of Harry's neck. Harry gasped and pulled back. He saw the small fangs in Edo's mouth, and Aster coming out. He noticed her yes had a hint of red around them. She smiled and held the door open as the two males walked inside.

"You want to know right?" She asked. Harry nodded. He gaped in awe when she jumped into their indoor pool, '_how did he not notice that was there before?' _he wondered, and turned into a mermaid.

"Well, you see Harry, me and Edo come from a family of monsters. Or what most consider monster. Our mother's side consisted of Genies and Angels, while our father's consisted of Merpeople and Vampires." Harry blinked in shock. He sat down, and shook his head, "don't worry we won't kill you. Just know that Edo might take a bite from you. Seeing how you're his first bite…" Edo flushed a light pink color, while Harry's was more of a dark red. Aster laughed at this, and just to add a little kick, she slammed her tail into the water, splashing both boys. Edo gasped, and jumped in after his sister. Aster squealed and laughed as he swam after her. Harry only smiled. He wondered what anyone would think if they knew he was living with merpeople/angles/vampires/genies. Wait, genies?

"So, you're both genies? Does that mean I get my three wishes? Or is it six because there are two of you?" He asked. Edo emerged from the bottom of the pool. Aster jumped out and her silvery white wings sprouted as she dried off.

"Nope. Not until we're 21. Only one wish per genie. And be careful what you wish for. Right now we grant all wishes. Of course all people with genies follow rules. You can't bring back the dead, you can't kill someone, you can't make people fall in love, you can't ask for more wishes…" he looked at Harry and smiled. He decided living with these two wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it's not like Edo will become addicted to his blood… right?

_**At the OoTP**_

Everyone stared at Dumbledore. How could they not be wizards? And related to Trawleney?

"Albus are you sure that they're not wizards? I mean how else would-" Minerva began but Dumbledore interrupted her.

"They do have magic Minerva. Untrained magic. You see they have the blood of four mythical creatures. A vampire, a genie, an angel, and merpeople."

"You mean mermaids Headmaster." Hermione corrected.

"No, merpeople. Different than the kind you see at Hogwarts. And because their young, their magic can be very dangerous." With the flick of his wand, two images appeared. One a crystal snowflake, the other a burst of sunlight, "these are the Winter Star, and Morning Star. Two powerful dragons live inside them. They are the cores inside the wands held by Mister and Miss Phoenix." They stared at the two gems, hoping what Dumbledore said was true. They gasped when two small dragons appeared, the first was pure white. Its wings looked like a mix of crystals, flowers petals, and feathers. Its ice were the color of ice. And to their surprise, its flame was blue and cool. The second was the color of the sunset. Its eyes were gold, like the sun, and its wing were made of flames and sparks. Its flame was a golden red, and very warm. The Winter Star Dragon and Morning Star Dragon had finally awoken. They flew away in search of their masters. The battle would begin soon, and they wanted to make sure that they won it.

**Sakura: Chapter 3 done!**

**Edo: Why?!**

**Sakura: Why what?**

**Edo: Why did you make me bite Harry! People will think we kissed!**

**Sakura: Well actually… *twiddles thumbs***

**Edo: * eyes get wide* No! NONONONO! NOOO**!** I won't do it! I refuse! NO!**

**Sakura: Oh we'll just see about that Edo-boy... *evil laugh* Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: New friends meet the old

Never Alone

**Sakura: YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**Yami Sakura: You had sugar again, didn't you?**

**Sakura: MAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYBBB BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^_^**

**Yami Sakura: -_-* Anyways, welcome back to another chapter of Never Alone, Sakura doesn't on Gx or Harry Potter, so do no, I repeat, DO NOT, sue her.**

**Japanese **

_Spells_

Parseltongue

_Flashbacks_

_**Japanese in a flashback**_

Chapter 4: New friends meet the old

Harry smiled at the little girl besides him. Last night had been really… interesting.

_Flashback…_

_Harry was still trying to get over the fact he was living with hybrid monsters. Not to mention adjusting to the fact he was now Edo's chew toy, literally. Aster took his hand, and smiled as they crossed the street together. He had to admit, living with the Phoenix's was, awesome. Much more so than living with the Dursley's, that's for sure. He sighed, and ran after the now sprinting child, why he had agreed to watch her was beyond him, (A/N and me!) but he agreed to it. By the time he caught up with her at the house, they were facing an old man that looked like your typical Merlin. Long white beard, pointed crooked nose, robes with moons and stars, yup, your average Merlin, (A/N by Merlin, I mean wizard)_

_"Hello Harry," he said. Aster gaped at him, and hid behind Harry. Harry chuckled, and pushed her forwards._

_"Hello Professor, this is Aster Phoenix, my extended family, if I may say so," Harry said._

_"H-hi…" Aster said. Edo walked out, and shot Dumbledore a look. He picked up his sister, and invited the old man in. Albus Dumbledore looked at the three, and cleared his throat._

_"Now, Harry, I can see you're happy here, but it's time for all of you to come to the Order of The Phoenix. We can discuss their transfer into Hogwarts, and you can catch up on things," Dumbledore said, going straight to the point. Edo hesitated before getting up._

_**"Where are you going?"**__ Aster asked. Edo smiled at her._

_**"I'm going to go pack. You better do it also."**__ Aster got up and ran to her room. Harry summoned his trunk, and soon Edo and Aster came back down. Dumbledore took out an old rusted Key to the City, which served as a portkey. (A/N ironic, isn't it?)_

_End flashback_

Now, the four stood inside the hidden building. The cobwebs and dust gave it the look of a haunted house. Aster shrunk behind Edo when Fred and George apparated in.

"Hello Harry! Are –"

"These the-"

"New students-"

"You told us of?" Harry blinked and shook his head when the twins' game of ping pong was over. He nodded, and gestured towards the two silver haired siblings.

"Fred, George, meet Edo and Aster Phoenix." Edo looked at the twins, from one, to the other. Aster on the other hand, hesitantly, gave a small wave. The twins smiled, and looked at Harry. They gave him a look, and left. Harry looked at the spot they had been, wondering what the look meant. Soon, he had two pairs of arms around him, and a hand patting his shoulder. Hermione and Molly Weasly were hugging him relentlessly, and Ron was patting him. If it was out of sympathy or because he was there, Harry didn't know.

"Uh… you can let him go now. I don't think he's breathing…" Edo said, poking Harry's limp hand. (A/N HA! It's just like Tsukune! LOL) Hermione and Mrs. Weasly let go of Harry, who once released, took in long breaths. Giggling caught their ears, and they all looked at the small silver haired girl with a certain crystal around her neck. Hermione and Ron walked up to get a closer look.

"Hi, I'm Aster!" Edo chuckled at his sister's antics.

"My name's Edo, nice to meet you," he said.

"So, you're the ones with the Winter and Morning Stars? Tell me, do you use the powers wisely?" Severus Snape said. Aster looked up at him, and squeaked. Harry glared at the man, who was smirking. Pushing them upstairs, Harry decided to ask what he had meant by Winter and Morning Stars…

**Sakura: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Never Alone

**Sakura: I just got inspiration for a new chapter in this fic!**

**Harry: What?**

**Sakura: A pic of Snape.**

**Harry: …**

**Sakura: He had a serious look on his emo face. And it said that was his happy face. LOL! Plus a kitty Pikachu!**

**Harry: Sakura Yami, changeofheart505, doesn't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx **

**Japanese**

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Harry was happy that today finally came! He and the Weaslys and Hermione were going to take Edo and Aster to Diagon Alley. He knew Ollivander's was out. They had their wands. But still. He couldn't get this feeling off of him that he forgot something…

'Wait!' He thought. He turned to the others, all of whom were chatting away.

"Good morning Harry!" Sirius said. Harry smiled and sat next to him just as Edo walked in. His eyes were half way closed, and his face was flushed. Harry wondered what had happened last night. His answer came quickly. Aster walked in with her phoenix shaped plushy, eyes slightly red. She blinked and yawned. Molly noticed and went into mother mode. She hugged her, and said soothing words. Apparently, she knew what had happened. What had happened was that Aster had a nightmare, and didn't get any sleep at all. Something about Yamaro. Whoever that was… Fred and George looked at Harry and gave him love sick looks. And then pointed to Edo. Fred, or was it George, made a heart with his hands. Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He didn't like Edo that way! Did he? Even if he did, which he DIDN'T, Edo only liked him for his blood! Nothing else! But they didn't know that. Nor would they ever know about it.

"Boys stop doing that!" Molly said finally noticing what the twins had been up to. They stopped but still gave Harry the looks. It was getting on his nerves.

"Let's go!" Sirius said. He had turned into a dog, and was running around trying to get everyone to hurry up. Harry laughed and walked outside. Mr. Weasly had rented a car they were going to take. Harry wondered why, and how considering in his second year, he and Ron stole and lost his flying car. He got in, and surprise surprise, Edo was next to him. The twins made the faces once again. Aster, sitting in Edo's lap chuckled as they did. Edo and Harry flushed brightly and turned away. They both knew what they were thinking.

'He doesn't like me like that. Does he?' Both thought at the same time. They figured the other didn't feel the same way. Harry was glad when he saw the Leaky Cauldron. They piled out of the car and walked in. everyone looked up and went back to what they were doing. Following Mr. Weasly, they walked to the back and into Diagon Alley. Molly took their lists and told them to look around while she and Arthur shopped for their things. Fred and George went to their shop. Ron smiled at the two transfers.

"So?" He asked. "Where to first?" Aster looked around, and pointed to a random shop. He followed her finger and nodded. They needed robes, and his mother told him to take them there. How ironic it would be the first store they'd point out. They walked over and entered. Another person was already in there. Well, two other people. Both had pale blond hair. Only one was male, the other female. Another male walked out. His hair was black and so were his eyes. They all frowned as they walked in. they recognized one already. Draco Malfoy. But the others, they didn't know.

"Potter," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Harry spat.

**"Runaway chinchilla!"** Aster yelled pointing out the door. Edo chuckled as he translated what she said. A small chinchilla ran by, several people after it. She waved to Madame Milkon. (A/N is that who runs the shop for robes?)

"Okay, next two!" Edo took the opportunity and dragged Aster with him as she whined about the chinchilla. The others blinked as they left.

"So, Potter, who are you're new… friends?" Draco asked.

"We should you the same question!" Ron snapped.

"New students, Edo and Aster Phoenix. Who are they?" Harry answered.

"My brother, Julius, and my cousin Bella Cecilia. They're going to Hogwarts as well." Both glared at the other as Aster ran out. Edo followed at a much calmer pace. He smiled at Harry and Harry flushed when he did. Draco noticed and decided to have one last jab at him.

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend Potter? Or is he your boy toy?" With that he left as Harry stuttered and flushed a darker shade of red. It was fun getting on his nerves. Aster looked at him as he walked by.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked. Harry gaped at her as she laughed. He turned red. Ginny over both questions, and frowned. She loved Harry, and was going to do whatever it took to have him. She glared at Edo. He ignored the look and followed Aster as she ran ahead. The girl had lots of energy.

'Note to self,' Ginny thought, 'get rid of anyone who stands in my way with Harry.' (A/N she's obsessed with Harry! O.o)

"So, I think you should get a pet." Harry said walking into a pet shop. Aster ran up to a cage and looked inside. The man at the counter ran up to it and snatched it from the little girl. Aster blinked, and sniffed back tears. The man sighed and set back down.

"You don't want it, it might hurt you," he said. But Aster being Aster was too stubborn to listen and pulled the sheet of to reveal a blue phoenix. It looked kind of like her plushy. Harry gasped when he saw it. The others in the shop did as well. Edo smiled as he opened the cage and let it rest on his arm. Aster smiled as her snowflake shaped pendant glowed. A cool breeze filled the room.

"The Miracle's Phoenix." Was the only thing Edo said. Harry never knew they existed, and he smiled as it glowed and turned into a rose. Then it attached itself to Asters hair. The man who tried to keep it away from her just stared stupidly.

"How much?" Edo asked.

"Uh… ten galleons," the man said. Edo handed him seventeen. There were kittens on sale for ten as well, all but one. The one was seven galleons and the smallest out of all of them. He handed it to his sister and it purred instantly. Harry smiled as he held the door open for them.

**Sakura: Review!**

**Harry: So I have more enemies now?!**

**Yami Sakura: Yes, and a crusher.**

**Harry: Great! **


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

Never Alone

**Sakura: I own nothing!**

**-Sorting hat to others-**

-Others to sorting hat-

Chapter 6: Hogwarts

Harry smiled as Aster ran into the barrier for the Hogwarts express. Platform 9¾. He smiled at Edo as he walked by. They weren't scared for first timers. He ran after them. Catching up to them, they set off to find a compartment where they could stay. Harry found one with Neville Longbottom. He smiled at the boy and entered.

"Neville, this is Aster and Edo Phoenix. Hogwarts newest students other than Malfoy's stupid family," Harry said, muttering the last part. Aster over heard and looked at him.

"I thought he was your boyfriend!" She said in shock. Harry said several things no one understood. Edo was laughing and so was Aster. Harry flushed a bright red and told her she was wrong. Aster shrugged as Ron entered with Ginny. He had several sweets with him.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Edo read. He held a box in his hands. Aster peered in and took out a red one.

"They look like jelly beans to me," she said popping it in.

"They mean every flavor. Dumbledore got earwax once." Harry explained. Aster smiled.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Jalapeño!" She said with a smile. She burped lightly into her hand. As she did, a small fire and smoke came out. They all stared.

"What part of your family did that come from?" Harry asked Edo who ate a blue one.

"Dad's side. Why?" As he said this, ice crystals came out of his mouth, "and this came from our mom's." He smiled as he held Pepper, his Siamese kitten, and put her into her basket along with his other things. They had arrived…

SORTING

(A/N Insert whatever song you want and I'll only be doing Edo's and Aster's sorting.) Everyone clapped as the hat finished its song. The first years were sorted quickly. Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the ones waiting.

"This year, we would like to welcome some new students to out sixth and third year." He said. Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Aster Phoenix!" She called. Aster walked forwards, and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. She gulped and hesitated.

**-Well! This is a new one!-**

-Who are you?- She asked mentally.

**-The Sorting Hat! Now, you have the qualities of each house. Loyalty, ambition, courage, and brains. But where to put you. Gryffindor, or Slytherin?-**

-I don't mind either…-

**-Alright then…-**

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered as she walked over. Harry stared at her in shock.

"Edo Phoenix!" All the girls either fainted or had hearts for eyes. He sat on the stool.

**-So, you're that girl's brother. Same qualities. So, maybe I should put you with her?-**

-I don't mind. She's my little sister, and even if we're separated, we're close. We have a bind.-

**-I can see. So…-**

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry was shocked again. He glared at Malfoy as he shook Edo's hand. He was slightly jealous. He left with the others as soon as the feast had ended.

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

"So, Aster. Edo. Welcome to the House of Slytherin!" Draco said. He smiled at them/ aster held tightly onto Edo as soon as they left. She was nervous. Especially around Snape. Draco's eyes moved to her pendant, and the rose in her head turned into a snake. It hissed at him and he backed away. Ai, Aster's Miracle's Phoenix slithered down to the floor. She turned into a bangle and Aster put it on her left arm.

"Don't do that. You could get killed." Edo said, "The Miracle's Phoenix is rare. And they aren't hesitant when it comes to killing the ones they protect. Usually, they carry the spirit of a dead one close to the one they're protecting." Draco nodded. Aster smiled at him. He chuckled and sat down. Aster and Edo followed him. He turned to Edo, and was surprised to see he had a rare shade of blue eyes. He cleared his throat as his relatives walked in.

"Everyone, you should know that under all circumstances, they are not to be touched!" He explained, "I don't want to see a mark on them!" He left them in awe. (A/N Harry's got competition for Edo's heart! LOL!) Edo and Aster stared after him. Aster looked up at her brother.

"Harry's got competition for your heart Edo!" She said. (Sakura: HEY! I JUST SAID THAT! Aster: Who cares! ^-^) Edo flushed lightly, causing the girls to scream at how it made him look all the more beautiful.

"Let's go to bed Aster. Dumbledore gave us a room." Edo said carrying the now slumbering girl in his arms. Aster stirred as Pepper jumped up onto her shoulders. Edo said a quick good night and entered their room. A Slytherin third year scoffed as soon as they did.

"That girl is only eleven! She is a first year!" She said. The others agreed. She picked up the blue bangle that lay on the floor. She smiled as she was about to it on.

"It looks so good on you Sabrina!" Her friend said. Sabrina smiled as she modeled it for the common room. Suddenly at white burst flew at them. They were shocked to see her arm had turned into _ice._ Aster walked out, her blue eyes now the same color as snow. She had frost crystals around her hair. She snatched the bangle away. She glared at them.

"Never steal from me, or you'll become a crystal statue. I love hearing people scream for mercy as I shatter their bodies. We are mostly water you know…" She said.

"Aster! Stop scaring them! They aren't like us!" Edo yelled. They gulped. Aster smiled and skipped back into her room. They stared as she left. They didn't want to become shattered statues! They had so much to live for! So much to do! They weren't even famous yet!

"I'm scared…" Sabrina said. So, this is why she was a third year? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

**Sakura: Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Brokenhearted

Never Alone

**Sakura: HI!**

**Edo: The last chapter was confusing.**

**Sakura: Good! I like confusing my readers. It adds to the drama! I own nothing but the plot.**

**Japanese**

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 7: Brokenhearted

Edo looked at Aster. The girl smiled at him and giggled at the sight of Sabrina. The ice on her arm never melted and now she was a statue. Edo waved a hand in front of her and the ice melted off her. Aster pouted.

"I wanted her to melt!" She whined. Edo chuckled and led her to the Great Hall. He smiled at Harry, but he looked away. Confused, Edo walked up to him. He tapped his shoulder and Harry looked up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Edo asked. Harry rolled his eyes. Aster looked on from a distance. She didn't like were this was going.

"You're a Slytherin. And I thought we were friends." Harry said.

"We ARE. Why would you even THINK that we WEREN'T?"

"You're friends with HIM!" Harry glared at Draco.

"Oh. I understand. Goodbye Harry. Maybe the Dursleys will take you back after all of this…" Edo left quickly. Aster glared at Harry and he felt her eyes on him. He looked at her and cringed. She walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"We let you live with us. You can't tell us who we can be friends with. If you do, then you're no better than the people you hate! **You fucking moron!** Good day!" She left. Harry was shocked. As was everyone else at the table. Well, everyone saw the drama. Aster walked up to Edo. Harry looked at his friends. Hermione was glaring at him.

"What?" He said, rather annoyed.

"Can't you tell he likes you? A lot?" She said.

"He doesn't like me. He would have told me if he did."

"What if he doesn't know how to say it to you, because you're both BOYS?"

"I…"

"And I know you like him as well Harry. And it's true what Aster said. You may live with them, but you can't choose their friends. They got into Slytherin, so what?" Ron chose this moment to butt in.

"So, You-Know-Who can lure them to his side!" He said.

"First of all Ronald, they seem smart enough to avoid You-Know-Who. Second of all Harry, if you actually know them as well as you do, you should see why they're in Slytherin."

"Okay, why?" Harry asked. He was annoyed beyond belief.

"They're cunning and ambitious. I heard that Aster cast some sort of freezing spell on Sabrina Jeffrey. This morning she was covered in ice. Edo and Aster only have each other, and if they're both in danger it's better for them to be together." Harry felt so stupid. He really liked Edo. Now he probably pushed him into Draco's arms.

SLYTHERIN TABLE

Draco sat next to a depressed Edo.

"He does that to everyone. He's like a girl!" Edo laughed and wiped his eyes, "anyways, I was wondering. Their planning a Halloween dance and they want us to ask anyone to it, so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me? You can bring your sister; I actually liked Sabrina in her former state." Edo nodded slowly.

"Sure." He said. Aster smiled and cheered. Harry looked over at them. He probably lost his chance to win Edo over. Edo looked so brokenhearted until Malfoy butted in! The two stood up and walked away. Aster got up and ran after them.

**Sakura: I shall begin the classes next time! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Classes begin part 1 DADA

Never Alone

**Sakura: Okay so we find out who the DADA teacher is going to be. Or should I say TEACHERS? *gives shifty eyes to the readers while smiling insanely* and what do you think of my new look?**

**Yami Sakura: You look like fruit punch got spilled on your head.**

**Sakura: My hair is pink like Moka in Rosario + Vampire and my eyes are a bit darker, like Yusei's and my clothes from Fairy Tail. Kind of like Juvia's second outfit.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**Japanese**

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 8: Classes begin part 1 DADA

Harry looked up. So far, he still didn't know who would teach DADA this year. The guy never showed up last night. And now he didn't show up at breakfast. Where was he? It's not that hard to show up to school… wait forget that last part. It was hard for lazy people. (A/N I'm kind of like that LOL)

"Hey Harry. Look at this! For a Monday, this is the best schedule I've had in years!" Ron said. Harry compared his to Ron's. They had the same classes. The schedule looked like this:

DADA

Care for Magical Creatures

Lunch

Muggle Studies (AKA nap time)

SD (Sakura: You'll see what it is… *wink wink*)

Harry smiled. What was SD? Was it any good? Oh well, he had to get to class. DADA was first, so he'd find out who would teach him this year. Or who would try to kill him this year. Only one person didn't do that and he left.

"Hello class! I'm glad to be back!" A male voice said. Harry looked up and grinned. Professor Lupin was teaching them this year?! He smiled as he sat up front. The door opened and Draco, Edo and Aster walked in. Why was Aster here? He noticed her supplies were different. Lupin smiled at them and walked up to Aster.

"You must be Miss Phoenix? Am I right?" Aster nodded, "well, can you tell me why you're in my first class?"

"Dumbledore wants us to be together sir," Edo said. Remus looked at him. He nodded. He walked back to the front and smiled at his class. Harry smiled. He was going to like this class. He looked back at Edo and Aster. They noticed and looked at him. He flushed, but hesitantly mouthed an apology. Edo responded and smiled. Harry knew the Halloween dance was off for them, but there's always Christmas time to ask. Remus cleared his throat.

"Today, we shall practice the Patronous spell. I shall be helping Miss Phoenix and Harry, help Edo," he walked up to the smaller Phoenix and lead her to a more private part of the room. Harry walked up to Edo. He smiled and took out his wand. Edo pulled out his wand and everyone stared, it looked like a golden red.

'What is that?' Harry asked mentally.

"What is that?" Another student asked. Edo flushed and looked up in annoyance. Some people can be such idiots!

"My wand. 6½ inches, red gold. Flame of the Morning Star Dragon as the core." He looked at Harry, "what do I do?" Harry looked at him in shock. He shook his head quickly.

"You say this. _Expecto Patromun!_"A silver stag came out of Harry's wand. Edo nodded and mimicked the movement.

"Expecto Patromun!" He said and a red phoenix flew out of his wand, as did the Morning Star Dragon. Everyone was shocked. Patronous forms never had any other color than white! (Or is it light blue?) How was his red? And why did he have two? Both faded and Edo looked at Harry. Harry took a moment to realize what had happened and that Edo was looking at him.

"Wow. That was great. Let's do it again," he said. Edo nodded and looked back at his sister. Remus was talking with her. About what, he had no idea. He looked back at Harry and sighed. So far, this day stared badly. Maybe it made a turn for the best? He'll find out soon enough.

**Sakura: review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Classes begin part 2 CfMC

Never Alone

Sakura: I own nothing but the plot. This chapter will be short.

**Japanese**

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 9: Classes begin part 2 Care for Magical Creatures

Edo looked at the giant before him. Hagrid smiled and gave him a cheery 'hello.' Edo smiled and pushed his sister forwards. This was the only way both could have lessons, even though they are in different years. Hagrid looked at her and she blushed lightly.

"Today, yer all goin' to care for these fine creatures. Aster, follow me." The girl followed the giant deeper into the forest. Ron tapped Edo's shoulders in pity.

"I'm sorry if you lose her. Who knows what's in there…" he said trailing off. Edo looked confused and walked up to the cages. He opened one to reveal… nothing? He smiled and stroked the thestral. He laughed at everyone's shocked faces. He smiled and led the creature to Harry.

"You can see them?!" Harry asked shocked. Edo nodded. Suddenly, a yell filled the air.

**"HE'S BEAUTIFUL!"** A female voice yelled. Edo chuckled and shook his head. Everyone looked for the source and soon Aster and Hagrid walked out. With them, a baby unicorn. Aster had a hand on its mane and the other had a few berries which the unicorn was eating. She led it to a more private area and Hagrid walked up to the older students. He smiled at their shocked faces.

"Yup! Thestrals as yer faces tell me." He said. He walked up to Edo and Harry and placed some meat on the ground. It quickly vanished into nothing but air. Even though they've seen this before, it was still shocking. They gathered around Hagrid, "now, this is only a refresher. Next week, we'll be doing somethin' different." (A/N My Hagrid sucks. I know. -_-) They nodded. They got into groups. Harry was going to work with Edo, but Draco beat him to it. He glared at the Slytherin and walked up to Ron and Hermione. He sighed and stroked the thestral. He looked back at Edo. He was laughing and close to Draco. Harry felt his cheeks burn with jealousy. He turned away quickly. He sighed and went to work. He turned to his friends.

"Well," he said, "let's get to it." Hermione looked at him and grinned.

"I knew you liked him." She stated. Ron looked at them.

"Who?" He asked.

"Edo! Harry likes Edo! As in likes like." Hermione explained in a whisper. Harry flushed and turned away. His friends grinned like the Cheshire cat. This might not be a good day for him.

**Sakura: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Classes begin part 3 MS

Never Alone

**Sakura: YEAH! I'M BACK BABY!**

**Aster: Do you always have to do that?**

**Sakura: Uh….**

**Edo: She's insane. Just insane!**

**Harry: Sakura Yami, changeofheart505, doesn't own HP or YGOGX.**

**Japanese**

_Spells _

Parseltongue

Chapter 10: classes begin part 3 MS

Harry sighed as he went to Muggle Studies. A class that may or may not be as boring as HoM and Divinition. He didn't even sign up for the stupid class! So why was he in it?

"Hi Harry!" A voice said. He looked around and spotted Aster running his way.

"Hey Aster. Um… I've been meaning to ask, why do you and Edo have the same classes? At the same time?" He said.

"Oh that's easy!" Aster smiled up at him, "Dumbledore thought it be bet if we were together for a while, until my brother and I get a good grip on this magic of yours."

"And does Edo, well is he still…"

"Mad at you? Hate you? No." She ran into Muggle Studies or as Harry now deemed it, nap time. He entered and sat next to his friends. Hermione was only in it since for some reason, Ancient Runes and that class that sounded like math were full, because of changes in older students' schedules. So, she was taking it, only later on in the year. (Sakura: Maybe…*shifty eyes*) Besides, it's not like this class was so important, right?

"Hello class! I'm Professor Burbage! I'll be teaching Muggle Studies. Now if you'd all look to the front of the class, you'll see some fashions muggles wear." Professor Burbage said. Aster blinked at the brightly colored clothes and winced. She'd never seen brightly colored clothes. She was more of a winter tones kind of person. So was her brother, who looked disgusted. They looked away from the horrible fashions. Edo and Harry met, well their eyes did. And they could read each other's mind perfectly.

'That thing belongs to clown!' Was what both males thought. And it was true.

"Now," Professor Burbage drawled on, "all of you are to use those boxes next to you, full of all kinds of muggle clothing, and create what they call a "fashion show" you have the whole class to work on this! At fifteen minutes before the end, all who are done will put on a show for the class and explain their choices. Begin!" She sat down and watched as everyone got to work. Hermione and Ron got to be models for their group. Harry and Luna Lovegood worked on the clothing. Harry looked at Edo, Aster and… _no one else?_

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, "why are we doing this anyways?"

"I," Harry said, "don't know really. But, if it means points and whatever, then we might as well do it…" he looked back at Edo and Aster, both laughing as they looked through the box of clothing. They were pulling out all things that were blue, black, grey, white and silver or gold. Aster was Edo's model, and they made a good team. He sighed and got back to work.

A QUARTER BEFORE MS IS OVER

"Well, who's done?" Professor Burbage asked. Everyone had finished, but none of them wanted to admit it.

"We're done Professor Burbage," Edo said calmly. Aster smiled and nodded.

"Well, put on a show for us!" They got up and Aster's blue earring glowed and turned into a type of dressing room. Harry wondered what else Ai could do. (Yes he knows her name!)

"Well, we gave our line a name; we're calling it "Winters Fallen Snow" and based it off cold colors. Your blues and greens, a bit of gray, black and white. With hints of gold and silver," Edo said. Aster stepped out, in a dress fit for an ice queen. It was a dark blue all together with the bottom of the skirt covered in black lace, and the skirt itself looked like a flower covered in crystals. Her gloves were more of a teal. And the only jewelry she wore was a silver chocker with an aquamarine gemstone engraved in the center. The next piece was more of a spring time outfit, a tank top and a mini plaid skirt but the colors, black and white, did add to the winter effect. In five minutes, they showed all their clothing, the last piece was the most stunning. It was white, all white. It was a formal ball gown, with diamonds stitched in. Her shoes had high heels, and made her slightly taller. Ai had turned into a type of snowflake tiara. Aster was literally what most people would define as to how a snow princess would look like.

"My, that was lovely! And you were able to make all of those?" Professor Burbage said. They nodded.

"It was easy really. Not hard at all. It helps we've had practice and know how to use a needle and thread." Aster said. Harry was impressed. Next up was SD. But what was it?

**Sakura: review! And did you like my fashion show? Those are my favorite tones. The kinds you get in winter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Classes begin part 4 SD

Never Alone

**Sakura: I'm back with a new chapter! ^_^**

**Harry: She owns nothing but the plot in this fic.**

**Sakura: This is going so well! I'm so happy!**

**Edo: Sure you are…**

**Japanese**

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 11: Classes begin part 4 SD

Harry had no idea what it stood for, or why they were in the room of requirements. He looked at their teacher. A man with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He winked at Harry and cleared his throat.

"My name is Professor Dragonhide*, I'll be teaching Self Defense, and should you ever find yourself in a situation without a wand." He said. Self Defense? Really? Why would they need to? Draco aimed and tried to fire a hex at the man, who not only blocked it, but was also able to take his wand. Draco stared, shocked. He hadn't expected that. Harry looked at the man and tried to guess where he had seen him before. It's not like they've met before. Have they?

"Okay partner up! Partner up! We'll be practicing some fighting moves today." Harry smiled as Edo walked up to him. He noticed Aster had paired up with Draco, insisting she knew what she was doing. Harry smiled at Edo.

"Just because I live with you, and you're my friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" He said. Edo smirked.

"I wouldn't want it that way, Potter-sempai…" he said. Harry looked at him. That's when Professor Dragonhide made sparks fly out of his wand signaling the start of the class. Harry was shocked when Edo took him down with ease. Draco suffered the same effects from Aster, and she's not even the same height as him! He panted as he tried to get.

"Sorry Potter-sempai, but I can't allow you to get up." Edo said with a smirk.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Let's say it's payback for earlier." Harry groaned and then yelled when Edo twisted his arms.

"I YIELD! UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE UP! EDO! YOU'RE RIPPING MY ARMS OFF!" Harry yelled in pain. Edo laughed and let go of him, "bloody hell. Where'd you learn that?!"

"I had to learn in order to survive. It's not easy living alone." Harry wondered what he meant, but didn't ask.

**Sakura: Review! I kept it short because I'm working on other fics. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Quidditch Tryouts part 1

Never Alone

**Sakura: I'm back to updating this fic! I don't have writers block, but I have testing and all that other stuff, so I lost track of things! Enjoy! I do not own Gx or HP**.

**Japanese**

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 12: Quidditch Tryouts Part 1

"So, Edo, Aster," Draco said. Both silver haired individuals looked at him.

"What is it Draco?" Aster asked. She took a bite out of her apple tart. Edo ate some of his steak.

"We're having Quidditch tryouts, and I know that you both qualify for the tryouts. So, what so you say?" Aster and Edo shared a look. Draco waited for their answer, "well?"

"I think it should be fun! Please Edo?! Can we do it?!" Aster asked, using the deadly puppy dog eyes on her brother. Edo looked at her and laughed. He nodded, and looked over at Harry's table.

"So, when are tryouts?" He asked. Draco looked up and thought.

"About… a few weeks from today, but Slytherin has the field booked today for practice. So, of you want to come…" both silverettes nodded and followed the Slytherin to the Quidditch field. They soon reached the large field.

"It's big enough for a duel, right Edo?" Aster said. She looked at her brother.

"You got that right… how much you want to bet Jaden and Jesse would die to duel here?" He asked.

"Nothing, we both know the answer to that!" Both laughed. Draco walked up to them with the team. He was wondering where the old players were, apparently, they all quit.*The reserve team took over, except for the Seeker, which was him.

"What's so funny?" He asked and watched as a thought balloon appeared above Aster's and Edo's heads. Inside were two teens about Edo's age, maybe a year older, one with blue hair and emerald eyes, the other with duo brown hair and brown eyes. One male, the one with green eyes, one female, the one with brown eyes. They stood in the field, with some weird things on their arms, each summoning monsters of some sort. Among them a ball of fur and a cat-bunny like creature. He looked at the two as the thought bubble popped and both were smiling. How was that even possible? The thought bubble I mean. He shrugged it off, and walked up to them. He shrugged the odd feeling off and smiled.

"Well, it seems the reserve team took over. Don't ask why." He said, "and I was made team captain." He added with a touch of smugness. Edo looked at Aster with a raised brow. He turned to Draco.

"So, how do you play? I mean, it can't be as easy as you describe it…" he trailed off. Draco nodded. He quickly introduced the team and their positions. One spot was open on the team, Beater. And on the new reserve team, well everything. Edo looked at his sister.

"She's eleven, but in her third year, what does that mean when it comes to Quidditch?" He asked.

"It means…" Draco said, "I don't know what it means." They all looked at each other as Snape walked out…

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Quidditch Tryouts part 2

Never Alone

**Sakura: I own the plot, not the series.**

**Japanese**

_Spells_

Parseltongue

Chapter 13: Quidditch Tryouts part 2

After a long day of practice, the Slytherin team went to their common room. It was there, they witnessed a duel unlike any they've ever seen. The two silver haired siblings were engrossed in a muggle card game. A children's muggle card game.*

"I summon The Guardian of the Forest!" Aster said, placing a card facing up and vertically. It had the image of an amazon type warrior. The image then glowed and the woman came to "life" and swung her vine whip threateningly in front of Edo. He laughed and placed his own card face up.

"I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude!" He placed the card onto the table. A man with a diamond encrusted suit appeared. Edo then took another card from his pile. "You know his special ability, right? I draw the top card in my deck and if it's a spell card, it goes into my graveyard until my next turn." Aster frowned at this.

"What was it?" She asked. Edo flipped the card; it had a weird looking pot on it.

"I drew Pot of Greed, so it goes to my graveyard!" Aster chuckled.

"Didn't one of your opponents once call it, Pot of Weed?" Both laughed this time. The current score was Edo: 2000 and Aster: 1270. Nobody else in the room said a word. They just watched.

ONE EPIC DUEL LATER!

"You won, wow, only Jay's ever done that…" Edo said sweat-dropping. He smiled at his beaming sister. They turned and noticed the crowd around them.

"Yes?" Aster said, and they snapped out of their trance. Draco walked up to them and sat next to Edo.

"What was that?" He asked. Edo smiled and went on to explain the wonders of Duel Monsters. Draco actually listened and thought it was a good game, despite being created by muggles. He looked at both decks. Edo's consisted of hero type monsters, while Aster's was more of an elements type. (A/N no! I don't mean the E-Heroes!) He wondered why they liked the game so much, but decided not to ask. It would be like someone asking him why he liked Quidditch so much when they hardly understood the game. So, he just let them be. He got up and cleared his throat.

"So, Edo are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked. Edo, who had just finished tucking in his sister, walked out into the common room, and looked at the bleach blond boy.

"For what?" he asked. Draco smirked.

"I bet Potter and his friends will tell you, tomorrow's Hogsmead." Edo looked confused and sat next to Draco. "You need a signature to go, and he'll probably want to drag you there." Edo had a worried look in his eyes.

"Uh… Draco?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"My parents are dead…" Draco looked at Edo and decided not to question him.

"What if… I get my father to sign for you? Or how about-" he was interrupted by one Severus Snape.

"Boys, you're awake. You should be in bed…" Snape said looking at the boys.

"I was telling Edo about Hogsmead sir, but he can't have his permission signed. His parents are dead…" Snape looked at the silver haired boy, who was already drifting off to sleep. He smirked as his head fell onto Draco's shoulder, and stayed there, "so I was wondering if my father could sign for him and his sister." Snape looked the blond now. He sighed and nodded.

"If he doesn't have anyone else who can sign for him, then he can. But, I'm sure he has a guardian." With that the greasy haired man left. Draco sighed and looked at Edo, and then at the wide open door to his and Aster's room. In the doorway, was one Aster Phoenix, eyes watering and fear leaking into her eyes.

"Yamaro…" that one word was all it took to wake Edo. The boy walked over to his sister, muttering things in rapid Japanese. He turned to Draco.

"We have two people we trust to sign them, but… will we get in time?" Draco nodded.

"If we use the fastest owl, we can." And with that, they headed to the place where the owls were held. They sent the letters to the Takumas, hoping that they would get the message quickly…

**Review!**


End file.
